1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to enclosed switches and, more particularly, to enclosed switches, such as, for example, dead-front switches, safety switches and disconnects.
2. Background Information
Enclosed and dead-front switches are defined by UL Standard 98. These include individually enclosed air switches, rated 4000 A or less at 600 V or less, having all current-carrying parts enclosed, and manually operable by means of external handles.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as enclosed switches.